


will i see you again?

by ririn (Ririn_Katrin)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Song: If I Get High (Nothing But Thieves), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririn_Katrin/pseuds/ririn
Summary: Да, кажется, Бетси спрашивала что-то о Ниле.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	will i see you again?

— Знаешь, почему ты сейчас здесь?  


Он смотрит перед собой, на то, как Бетси сидит в своем кресле, расслабленно покачивая ногой, а в голове в это время мелькают десятки вариантов. Может, он просто опять намешал чёрти что и его вырубило прямо посреди какой-нибудь дороги? Или это после того, как он попытался в очередной раз сломать руку какому-то мудаку, думающему, что ему все можно, и случайно — процентов на пять, случайно — чуть не убил? Или, что маловероятно, это просто очередной визит раз в неделю? Вроде именно так и делают нормальные люди — регулярно посещают психотерапевта для своей ментальной стабильности.  


В общем, что-то из этого охуенно длинного списка; нужно дать ответ, но ты никогда не сможешь выбрать правильный, если дни смазываются в единое, грязное пятно.  


— Ну, есть из-за чего, раз мы здесь. Можно уже свалить, а? Ответил на весь блиц-опрос?  


Бетси несколько раз стучит колпачком ручки о планшетку, на которой прикреплен его личный тест на вменяемость, а потом мягко улыбается.  


— Ладно, еще один вопрос, для меня. Как там… Нил поживает?  


Эндрю щурится и облизывает пересохшие губы. Хочется курить, а это лишь добавляет поводов свалить из этого кабинета побыстрее и подальше. Кажется, в машине валялась пачка сигарет.  


Он тихо отвечает:  


— Замечательно.  


Бетси смотрит на него внимательно и понимающе кивает. Она указывает жестом на дверь и снова улыбается. Доброжелательно, успокаивающе, как и всегда. Пока провожает его до машины — стук каблуков гулким эхом разносится по пустым коридорам. Говорит напоследок:  


— Эндрю, ты и сам знаешь, но я тебе повторю: можешь мне звонить в любое время. Вдруг… захочется поговорить, ладно?  


В ответ он резко и коротко кивает и садится в машину Ваймака.  


Они едут молча всю дорогу до дома, где Эндрю последние пару месяцев живёт с Нилом. Остальные Лисы, как им и было велено, приезжают нечасто. Исключение составляет лишь Кевин — тот наведывается раз в пару дней. Но разве ж ему запретишь…

Впрочем, Эндрю не то чтобы против. По крайней мере, не сильно.

Дом встречает почти идеальной тишиной — только тикают часы в глубине гостиной. Сил хватает лишь для того, чтобы добраться до кровати и лечь на неё, а не где-нибудь на холодном полу.  


Эндрю отсыпается целый день и когда открывает глаза и не понимает, где находится, тут же вскакивает, но волна тревоги сбивает с ног. Ухватившись пальцами за край тумбы, чтобы удержать шаткое равновесие, Эндрю кидает взгляд на затёртое зеркало — оттуда на него смотрит Эндрю с перекошенной, неестественной улыбкой.  


Он оставляет отражение улыбаться ему в спину, потому что, несмотря на большое количество физраствора для капельниц, от кожи пахнет лекарствами. Корень языка горчит ими же. Хочется побыстрее смыть с себя это паршивое ощущение. Будто он снова лежит на белой койке, скрипучей до дробящихся от раздражения костей, и смотрит в потолок с сизыми и ржавыми разводами.

Всё-таки, со смешком думает Эндрю, крыша подтекает не только у него самого.

Вода наполняет старую, но чистую ванну, шумно бурлит и это странным образом помогает не думать. Особенно, если закрыть глаза. Особенно, если перед этим выпить таблетку, встряхнув маленький пузырёк, который всегда лежит в правом кармане.  


Бетси будет недовольна из-за того, что он снова слишком быстро потратил упаковку, рассчитанную на весь месяц. Но какая, к черту, сейчас разница.  


Вода оказывается чуть прохладней, чем Эндрю того ожидает, но это сейчас и к лучшему — хорошо отрезвляет сознание.  


Медленно опускаясь, он пытается вспомнить:  


«Что же там говорила Бетс?»  


Пытается пока не скрывается под водой с головой.  


Это длится недолго. Секунд пять или шесть, не более. За эти секунды мозг успевает устроить нехилую взбучку воображению, подсовывая странные, бессмысленные картины.  


Эндрю видит перед собой протянутые к нему руки и прищур знакомых, почему-то до боли, глаз. Сквозь толщу воды пробиваются солнечные лучи, а Нил целует его, едва-едва касаясь пальцами скул. Вода забивает нос и рот из-за этого поцелуя.  


Вынырнув, Эндрю ловит ртом воздух и смотрит перед собой на запотевший кафель.  


Да, кажется, Бетси спрашивала что-то о Ниле.  


Она каждый раз о нём спрашивает, будто это имеет значение. Будто Эндрю сам не понимает, какое это имеет значение в чужих глазах.  


Глубоко вдохнув, он ухватывается руками за бортики ванной, и снова закрывает глаза.

Телевизор работает с тихими помехами на фоне, ведущий вечерних новостей рассказывает о каком-то новом фильме, который выходит в прокат в этот уик-энд. Эндрю сидит на диване, подперев голову рукой, и бездумно пялится в экран, очень долго, почти не моргая.  


Часы тикают где-то сбоку, а на кухне начинает гудеть потрепанный долгими годами эксплуатации холодильник.  


Спустя несколько минут рука непроизвольно тянется к карману, просто проверяя, что пузырёк на месте. Просто, чтобы быть уверенным, что…  


Эндрю резко вытягивает ноги и бутылка виски (уже пустая) с глухим стуком падает и катится по полу. Ладонь продолжает греть стекляшку, которая хранит в себе его гарантию на некое подобие спокойствия.  


Но ведь он и без того долго терпел: монахам, сидящим в горах Тибета, стоит у него поучиться.  


Идите нахуй, думает Эндрю, у них никогда и ни за что не получится так же, как у него.  


Пальцы кладут на кончик языка две таблетки — это на две больше, чем написано в рекомендациях по количеству в день, но, если честно, Эндрю абсолютно похуй, их содержание он ни разу не читал.  


Он держался достаточно долго. Ему позволительно немного расслабиться. Ему жизненно необходимо вытрясти хлам из своей башки, окей?  


Голова становится пустой очень быстро, а пальцы начинают зябнуть, несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь. Голос из телевизора несёт какую-то бессвязную чушь. В дверном замке слышится скрежет ключа.  


Наконец-то.  


Дверь тихо открывается и до слуха доносится скрип половиц под тяжелыми, усталыми шагами.  


— Я дома, — произносит Нил.  


И эти слова бьют по рёбрам ничуть не слабее биты в руках профессионального игрока в бейсбол. Правда, с единственным различием: это совершенно иной вид боли. Это та боль, на которую ты подписываешься добровольно, зная, что условия контракта сведут тебя в могилу.  


Но какая разница, если сейчас Нил щёлкает переключателем и садится в соседнее кресло.  


Эндрю на мгновение успевает схватить пальцами рукав его потрепанной серой толстовки, насквозь пропитанную потом. Нил и эти его пробежки. Каждый раз, когда он возвращается в таком состоянии, Эндрю кажется, что тот бежит прямо до границы. Если для Нила вообще они существуют.  


Что гораздо хуже — когда Нил уходит, кажется, что он может больше и не вернуться.  


Эндрю лениво скользит по Нилу взглядом, заостряя внимание на его вытянутых ногах, плавно вздымающейся груди, расслабленных плечах. На лице, отражающем мелькающий свет от телевизора. Проведя языком по зубам, Эндрю поднимается со своего места и подходит к Нилу, нависая над ним. В груди кто-то резко тянет за крючок, заставляя сердце подпрыгнуть к глотке. Пальцы подрагивают, когда Нил задирает подбородок и смотрит в ответ не моргая. Почему-то от этого взгляда сводит под рёбрами и возникает сильное желание ударить. Не из-за злости, а потому что не нужно смотреть вот так, будто понимаешь, что творится в моей голове, ладно? Договорились, Нил?  


— Да или нет? — Вопрос звучит прежде, чем Эндрю успевает подумать стоило ли вообще его задавать сейчас.  


— Да, — тихо отвечает Нил, тоже, похоже, совсем не раздумывая над ответом. Словно варианта «нет» не существует вовсе.  


Эндрю бросает быстрый, жадный взгляд на приоткрытые губы, потом снова возвращается к глазам. Наклоняется ближе, едва прикасаясь своими губами к чужим, наблюдая, как подрагивают ресницы Нила. Он упирается коленом в кресло, между разведенных ног, впивается пальцами в запястья, удерживая на подлокотниках. Просто ему нужно время, чтобы заново привыкнуть к этим ощущениям. Нужно знать, что ситуация всё ещё под его контролем.  


И за первым несмелым поцелуем следует второй, более настойчивый. Они целуются до немого исступления, а потом Эндрю проводит пальцами от предплечья к шее и крепко хватает Нила за волосы на затылке. 

Подаётся вперед, наваливается чуть сильнее и, перехватив чужую ладонь, укладывает её себе на пояс. Мол, здесь нормально, здесь можно касаться, я разрешаю.  


Это всё, чего ему сейчас хочется: забыть о таблетках, об утреннем разговоре с Бетси и о смеси горького запаха лекарств, благодаря которым, по чужим словам, он сейчас не лежит на столе у патологоанатома.  


Будто его это ебёт.  


Будто велика разница: гнить заживо или в гробу.  


Но сейчас не пахнет лекарствами: пахнет теплом, соленым потом, дорожной пылью. Так пахнет Нил.  


И потолок с разводами не нависает над ними.  


Есть только взгляд синих глаз.  


Есть только ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами.  


А значит, нет никакой опасности.  


Эндрю тянет Нила за ворот толстовки на себя, заставляя подняться и переместиться с кресла на диван. Они делают пару неловких шагов и неосторожно на него заваливаются. Пружины под весом двух человек натужно поскрипывают — но это особо никого не волнует.  


Пальцы задирают толстовку, натыкаются на бугры старых шрамов и сердце вновь замирает, но в этот раз от злости — была бы на это воля Эндрю, размозжил бы голову каждому, кто посмел сотворить такое.  


Нил тяжело дышит в шею и этот звук прожигает мозги насквозь. Эндрю сильнее впивается пальцами в кожу, будто пытаясь навечно впечатать в них ощущения от прикосновений.  


Другой рукой ведёт вниз по животу, забираясь под плотную резинку спортивных штанов. Обхватывает член Нила ладонью. Поворачивает голову, чтобы наблюдать за выражением чужого лица, и начинает медленно двигать рукой. Нил закусывает губу и через пару минут у него окончательно сбивается дыхание.  


Неведомым образом это лучше всего помогает разрубленному на мелкие куски сердцу Эндрю работать без каких-либо сбоев, а мозгу — перестать воспринимать окружающий мир, как за мутным стеклом.  


В это же время происходящее — пугает.  


Но какая к черту разница сейчас, когда Нил тихо выстанывает его имя.

Он просыпается, судя по болезненным ощущениям в мышцах, на полу и видит смутное очертание, но это явно не Нил. Эндрю резко ударяет по силуэту кулаком, тот отшатывается, выкрикивая: «блядь, Эндрю».  


Кевин, мать его, Дэй. Со своим привычным расписанием один через два.  


— Нехуй так нависать надо мной. — Эндрю приподнимается на локтях: комната делает поворот на триста шестьдесят, но он всё же находит в себе силы подняться на ноги.  


Кевин шипит, потирает ушибленную щёку пальцами. Делает несколько шагов по гостиной и только тогда разворачивается и зло выплевывает слова прямо Эндрю в лицо:  


— Ты опять за своё? Эндрю, хватит! Нила нет, прекрати.  


Тут же давится воздухом на полуслове — и ошарашенно смотрит на Эндрю. Кажется, это совсем не то, что он собирался сказать, придя сюда.  


Эндрю его потерянный вид лишь забавляет. Он усмехается и поднимает валяющуюся бутылку с пола. Смотрит Кевину прямо в глаза и говорит едва слышно, но чётко:  


— Я знаю. Но это ничего не меняет.


End file.
